1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a sampling system and method. More particularly, this invention pertains to a microbiological sampling system and method using swabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microbiological sampling is a means of ascertaining the presence of microorganisms in an environment. The microorganisms may be bacteria, viruses, fungi, or other organisms. Sampling may be done by contacting a sterile swab with the item to be sampled. The sample may then be tested in a laboratory. Sampling tests are typically qualitative tests, used to determine whether microorganisms are present.
Sampling using a swab is performed in hospitals, pharmaceutical clean rooms, and in isolator systems as part of an overall environmental monitoring program. Swab sampling is sometimes intended to detect microorganisms that may be trapped in hard to reach places such as on equipment with irregular surfaces or on conveyer belts, tracks for vials, etc. Doctors and health professionals use swab sampling systems and methods in clinics and hospitals on patients for certain tests, such as for swabbing a throat for testing for Group A Streptococcus bacteria for strep throat.
Swab sampling is also performed by pharmaceutical companies as part of a cleaning validation program. Cleaning validation is done to show that cleaning procedures can remove residual products, cleaners and microorganisms from surfaces of product contact equipment.
Food companies, medical device companies and cosmetic companies also use swabs in order to detect microorganisms on surfaces. It would be desirable to develop a system and/or method to overcome one or more of the shortcomings in the prior art.